panboyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters
The animated comedy television series Pan-Boy! features a wide array of primary and supporting characters, all of whom reside in the fictional city of Belaware City, where animals, humans, and anyone can have a home. The series primarily revolves around the life of Caleb Walker, known as Pan-Boy, and his friends Scribbles and Alexis. Other characters in this show also have frequent recurring roles throughout the series. Main characters Pan-Boy Caleb Walker (known as Pan-Boy) (voiced by Jonathan Morgan Heit) is the main protagonist. He is a 16-year-old adventurous kid and always knows when trouble is around. He is best friends with Scribbles. In the first season, Pan-Boy was more naive and courageous. Then when the show progressed on, Pan-Boy became more of a adventurous character with a lot more depth. Scribbles Scribbles (voiced by Keith Ferguson) is the secondary protagonist. He is ageless, and it was never said what species he is. His nickname is "Paper" but he looks nothing like paper despite his skin color being white. He is Pan-Boy's best friend and next-door neighbor. He is naive and optimistic and just wants to have some fun. Alexis Alexis '(voiced by Joey King) is the third protagonist, she is 18 years old and one of Pan-Boy's best friends. She's usually a tomboy and has somewhat of a heart for Pan-Boy and Scribbles. She is also a great inventor. Pookie '''Pookie '(voiced by Tom Kenny) is a main character. He was introduced in Season 3 and is Pan-Boy and Scribbles' neighbor who is usually being stepped on and abused. He has a mischievous personality and tries to live his life normally. Rita 'Rita '(voiced by Miranda May) is a main character. She is a goth kid who is also a vampire. Supporting/Recurring characters Coffette 'Samantha Walker '(known as '''Coffette) (voiced by Jessica DiCicco in season 1, Dakota Fanning in seasons 2-present) is a 17-year-old teenager and is Pan-Boy's older sister. She cares about her family and has a heart for Pan-Boy and Cupfeet. Cupfeet Liam Walker '''(known as '''Cupfeet) (voiced by Thomas Sangster) is 4 years old and is Pan-Boy's younger brother. Although he is younger than Pan-Boy and Coffette, he is has a higher IQ than both of them. Apparently, Cupfeet was born with a antenna on his head, so because of that, Cupfeet had to wear a cup on his head. Lakey Lakey '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is Pan-Boy's pet. He is a turtle and is not a ordinary turtle, he has a mind of his own and has superpowers. Lo '''Lo Walker '(voiced by Kath Soucie) is Pan-Boy, Cupfeet, and Coffette's biological mother. She cares about her family and kids and is always there whenever Pan-Boy or anyone else needs some help. She is the wife of Kyle Walker. Kyle '''Kyle Walker (voiced by John DiMaggio) is Pan-Boy, Cupfeet, and Coffette's biological father. He works at a store called "Inconvenient Store", and he also cares about his family and kids. He is the husband of Lo Walker. Sam The Lawbreaker (aka Sam) (voiced by Dana Snyder) is the antagonist in the series. He became the way he is after he tried to take Pan-Boy's lollipop in kindergarten, but Pan-Boy didn't let him. So since then, he is always trying to kill Pan-Boy and Scribbles and take over the city of Belaware. Carl Worm Carl A. Worm '(voiced by Jeremy Shada) is a recurring character that was introduced in Season 5. He is a worm and was Rita's crush. He is usually naive and lives in a house full of 15 worms. His favorite food is lemons, and his least favorite food is green apples. He only eats fruit because he doesn't like other food but fruit. Hoodwin '''Max Hoodwin '(mostly known as '''Hoodwin) (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is a supporting character that was introduced in the Season 1 episode "Economy School". He is Alexis' cousin and friend. He is very intelligent and goes to a school about economics. SuperBread SuperBread '(voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is the main protagonist of his superhero comics of the same name. He is Pan-Boy and Scribbles favorite superhero, but after he died when his comic book series ended, Pan-Boy and Scribbles later moved on to other things. Hat Man '''Hat Man '(voiced by Christian Bale) is a minor antagonist in the series. He wears a hat and looks like a cat. He tried to kill Pan-Boy and Scribbles and make love with Alexis, until Season 4 when Pan-Boy actually became "close" friends with Hat Man. TV-Guy 'TV-Guy '(voiced by Zachary Gordon) is the creation of Alexis, so basically she is his mother. So he was created by Alexis after she tried to create a person made out of a TV set. TV-Guy is relaxed, cool, and a good person to be around. Jamie Pixel '''Jamie Pixel (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) is a minor antagonist. He tried to kill Pan-Boy and Scribbles in the Season 5 episode "Pixel", after they get abducted by him. Pan-Soul 'Pan-Soul '(voiced by N/A) is a ghost that resembles Pan-Boy. It doesn't never had a speaking role, and according to Tom King, Pan-Soul is supposed to be a easter egg character of some sorts. They were introduced in Season 7. Other unimportant background characters Category:Characters Category:Pan-Boy! Category:Pan-Boy! Wiki